1. Field of Disclosure
The disclosure generally relates to the field of data augmentation, in particular to augmenting textual content in documents.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hypertext is commonly used to provide related (or supplemental) information in a web page. Hypertext is the organization of computer based text into connected associations enabling a user to quickly access information that the user chooses. An instance of such an association is called a hyperlink or hypertext link. A hyperlink, when selected, leads the viewer to another web page (or file or resource, collectively called the destination page).
In order to access the supplemental information provided through hyperlinks, viewers are required to leave their current web pages. This requirement interrupts the viewers' web browsing experience. As a result, most viewers are reluctant to visit the destination page provided by hyperlinks.
In addition, traditionally the hyperlinks are generated by human editors, a process that is both tedious and subject to human errors. Further, by the time a viewer tries to visit a destination page of a hyperlink, the destination page may cease to exist or have evolved to no longer provide the related information.
Thus, the art lacks, inter alia, a system and method for augmenting textual content in web pages with supplemental information (or resources), enabling viewers of the web pages to access the supplemental information without leaving the web pages, and maintaining the augmentation up-to-date.